comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedidiah C. Franks (Prime-3991)
Dr. Jedidiah C. Franks '''is the public identity of the entity known as '''Emil. To the general populace, he is known as the founder and owner of the Kyrios Corporation, and is listed as being one of the wealthiest men on Earth. Born with the mind of an intellectual supergenius, Dr. Franks is responsible for creating the '''Automata '''as well as countless other peripherals related to or based on their design. He is responsible for causing the '''Equinox '''which is the event that saw human flesh and technology overlap with one another, a point in human history which is lauded as being as pivotal and important as the technological and digital revolutions. Appearance When hearing of the accomplisments, philosophy, and and words spoken by the doctor, many assume him to be a man long beyond his years, but this is not even remotely the case. The feats of technology and the success which Dr. Franks has seized for himself are all milestones which he had secured at an exceptionally young age, to the point that as he is now, as a man considered a modern marvel of science and technology, he is no older than 23 years of age, his startlingly youthful appearance often shocking people who meet him and come into personal contact with him for the first time. Dr. Franks is a man who is responsible for creating the most lifelike androids and artificial humans in existence. And the startling closeness to humanity of his creations is naturally echoes within himself. However, unlike the enormous, ever-growing fleet of Automata who serve him and others around the world, Dr. Franks is in fact more human than android, albeit he has made some modifications to his body. More than 90% of his body is made of flesh and blood, though upon closer inspection, it is made obvious in certain area's of his person where exactly he has chosen to change and modify his body with cybernetic implants. Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Abilities On his own, Dr. Franks is a man who has acquired a level of physiology temperment which is that of a Peak-Human state of conditioning. He is a person who embodies all things within the scope of cybernetics, automated machinery, and artifical/synthetic weapons systems, however, he is more flesh and blood than artificial materials, unlike the enormous fleet of Automata and other power militarized weapons which he possesses at his fingertips. While by no means a powerhouse, Jed is certainly afforded a number of advantages by way of his continued study of technological systems, causing a number of exotic and complex cybernetics and mechanisms to become integrated into his body. At the very least, he is easily stronger than those of most peak humans, and nothing within human society poses any real threat to him. This, coupled with his vast army of ever growing cyborgs and extremely advanced technology, makes him an extremely lethal opponent. Fighting Skills '''General Overview: '''The doctors appearance may be deceptive to some, but allowing his intellectual and curt demeanor to fool one into believing that he is unversed him conflict is one of the deadliest mistakes that an opponent can make. As but another tremendous advantage that he has gained through taking advantage of his enormous intellect, as well as his attunement towards science, machines and information, Dr. Franks has become an extremely lethal man in close quarters combat. With his bare hands, he is much, much more dangerous than most highly trained soldiers and assassination specialists, and is more than capable of defending himself and defeating most who would come after his life on his own. This is because of the presence of the numerous supercomputers and other devices that exist inside of his body, as well as the fact that the Ghost Data from thousands and thousands of men has been uploaded into his mind. Soldiers, Assassins, Martial Artists, even the memory data from a number of accomplished noteworthy individuals has been appropriated such as Batman, Deathstroke, Deadshot, and more. With his peak human physiology, Jed is also capable of replicating their movements to a flawless state of perfection due to the fact that the Ghost Data practically grafts itself onto his own muscle memory, essentially making him the sum composite of thousands of lethal men, making him an extremely deadly opponent. Implanted Tech '''Nanomachines: '''Dr. Franks has long injected his body with an enormous army of highly advanced, extremely powerful and intelligent Nanomachines which afford him a number of valuable qualities and abilities the likes of which easily exceed that of general human capacity. These intelligent, artificial antibodies make use of a number of other established sources of technology, not the least of which being Pym Particle mechanisms, which allow these tiny androids to maintain the power, strength, speed and agility of machines much larger and more powerful than any other Nanomachine systems on the planet, essentially being minimized tanks. The Nanomachines in his system continuously perform maintenance on various different parts of his body and organs, keeping him in a perpetual state of peak human physiology and perfect health at all times. The Nanomachines also make him utterly immune to an enormous plethora of foreign substances, due to the fact that they immediately detect and rush to break down and destroy any unnatural chemicals or germs which enter his body. The Nanomachines are so good at what they do that Dr. Franks can shrug off virtually any form of Poison, Venom, and Disease, to the point that not even extremely malignant and terminal illnesses pose any threat to him at all, as he does not even become symptomatic. '''Theorem Device: '''One of the most valuable and powerful tools which the doctor has ever assembled. Like the Nanomachines implanted within his system, the extremely powerful, multi-billion dollar hypercomputer that is labeled as the "Theorem Device" has been implanted within Jed's body, specifically located in a certain point in his skull. This computer, which was previously as large as an apartment complex, was shrunken down with the use of Pym Particle technology, and then implanted within his body. The Theorem Device is essentially an extremely powerful information hub which contains virtually unlimited data, having a storage capacity that functions on a formula the likes of which allows it to directly emulate the functions of infinite storage. It directly interfaces with Jed's brain at all times, and is constantly funneling in new knowledge, information, memories and experiences into his mind. Thanks to the Theorem Device, Dr. Franks has had extremely complex and intricate sources of knowledge uploaded into his brain from what is essentially something more expansive informative than the internet itself. The operation of devices, military weapons, mobile armor, the design specifics of buildings and machines, information as to the lives, behavior, and pasts of people of interest, and much, much more has been uploaded into the doctors mind, and a continuous stream of new and important information can be tapped at any moment he desires thanks to the presence of the Theorem Device implanted within his skull, constantly interacting with and improving his brain. It is also responsible for the emulation and distribution of Ghost Data in relation to Jed, cementing its status as one of his most powerful and effective devices for all theoretical situations both within and outside of combat. Inventions Possessions Quotes Trivia *This is essentially a fictionalized/comic book version of myself. Many of the characteristics of this character are shared with me as a person, particularly the emphasis on the love for machines and the subsequent lifelong interest which was taken in the study, creation, and engineering of such mechanisms as well as their relationship to human beings, albeit, this versions interests and his ability to grasp them have been amplified and enhanced immensely, naturally, considering its a fictionalized form of myself. *Aside from being an amplified representation of the various things and interests which I have taken since I was a child, this character also shares a number of similarities iwth some of my favorite fictional characters, echoing the features and likeness of characters such as Batman, Iron Man, Braniac, Major Motoko Kusanagi, Big Boss and a number of other Metal Gear characters, which I believe to be the most obvious inspirations that exist within this character, though there are numerous others as well. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Military Personnel